Robyn Starling's Dune Buggy Accident
That afternoon, Fievel Mousekewitz entered the garage to see the dune buggy, which now had a tarp over it. "Hello, buggy." He said with a smile. As he went to uncover he tarp, the phone rang and Fievel went over to answer it. "Hello?" Fievel answered the call. "Uh, no. I'm Robyn's brother." A pause. "Huh? She left her wallet in the emergency room? When was she ever-?" The caller told him. "After the dune buggy accident?" Fievel asked in confusion. As he pulled the tarp up, he gasped in shock, seeing one headlight was nearly off due to the damage. A pause again. "Mm-hmm. Yes. I'll tell her." said Fievel sternly. "She's still very sore." Yet another pause. "Uh-huh. Yeah. I'll make sure she gets lots of rest. Okay. Bye." Fievel hung up and left for the garage where Robyn Starling sat trying to recover from her injuries as Prince Adam sat reading a voyage magazine. "Hi, Papa." said Fievel. "Robyn." "Hey, Fievel." said Adam. "What's up?" answered Robyn weakly. "Can I ask you something?" asked Fievel. "I was thinking. About joining the wrestling team at school." "Really?" grinned Adam. "Yes." said Fievel. "So, can you show me some moves?" "Sure." grinned Adam. "Come over here." Fievel followed Adam to an empty space while avoiding Robyn's leg. "Thank you." said Robyn weakly as Adam moved some coffee tables. "Hang on." said Fievel. "How will I learn the moves if they're done on me?" "Uh, right." said Adam. "Robyn, come here." Robyn glared at him. "I'd rather not." Adam and Fievel both laughed. "Come on! I'm not going to hurt you! He took Robyn by the wrist and brought her to the spot. "All right, let's see some moves!" said Fievel energetically, bouncing on his toes. "All right." He wrapped his arms around Robyn's shoulder's putting his hands on them now. "This.. is the classic full metal wrap." Robyn grunted. "Cool!" said Fievel smiling. "Are there more?" "Yes, there is. The most important part of wrestling is the "take down"." said Adam, keeping his grip. "Okay." said Fievel. "May I see how it's done?" "Sure." said Adam. "Robyn, face me. Fievel, count me in." "Okay." said Fievel. "Three, two, one, NOW!" Adam shouted as he picked up Robyn and nailed her to the ground to demonstrate as Mulan came in. "Boys, no wrestling in the house." said Mulan firmly. "I love you, Mommy!" said Robyn weakly. "Well, that was fun." said Adam. "Give me five!" He and Fievel did the high-five. "Yeah!" said Fievel. Robyn got up and grabbed Fievel by his head. "We need to have a chat." Fievel looked confused. "Is there a problem?" "ROOM!" yelled Robyn as she forced Fievel upstairs. "Oh, so you wanted to chat?" Fievel laughed as they entered his bedroom." "Why did you make him attack me!?" shouted Robyn angrily. "It's about time you stopped getting away with everything." said Fievel pompously. "What are you talking about?" Robyn talked back. "You wrecked all the pillows. You talked me into lying about breaking the TV. You had me punished for three days! You took out the dune buggy when told not to and you wrecked it!" said Fievel arrogantly. "Where are you going with all this?" Robyn spat. "I answered a call from the emergency room and they said you left your wallet there." said Fievel. "Oh. Sorry." said Robyn, not feeling sorry at all. "That's right. I found the buggy and it was severely damaged." said Fievel. "Do Daddy and Mommy really know?" said Robyn. "You know they're going to." said Fievel sternly. "Don't even think about telling them!" Robyn spat. "Well, all right then. You tell them yourself." said Fievel thickly. "Are you crazy?" Robyn asked madly. "No, I'm not. I'm being honest! I've been punished for three days and I spent 60 hours trying to fix it up, and you wrecked it again! Also, you're hurt! All you can think about is getting away with it while me and Simon are around!" said Fievel reproachfully. "I'll still keep fixing the buggy while I'm still punished and you keep thinking about yourself." He left the room in deep reproach. "Not so..." before she could finish, she felt pain in her right arm. "Ouch." Meanwhile, in the living room... "Lola, Fievel, Simon, is Robyn all right?" Mulan asked. "She's been acting a little strange lately." said Adam "No!" said a voice. It was Robyn, entering the room slowly while still in pain. "She's not okay. She's banged up." she said painfully. "You hurt her wrestling!" snapped Mulan at Adam. "Did I really?" laughed Adam. "It's not the wrestling." said Robyn weakly. "It was a car accident." "Car accident?" said Mulan in mingled shock as she and Adam went over to speak to her. "Oh, boy, she's going to get it!" Fievel whispered to Lola Bunny and Simon Seville. They both nodded in agreement and smiles. "Actually, it was a dune buggy accident." said Robyn slowly. "What!?" cried Adam in shock. Robyn tried to speak up. "Well, the doctor said--" "Wait, w-w-w-wait. What doctor?" asked Mulan. "I ended up in the emergency room and got x-rays." said Robyn. "Oh, boy, this is going to be good." said Simon. Lola and Fievel nodded in agreement. "Oh, poor baby." said Mulan. "Huh?" said Lola in confusion. Fievel and Simon's smiles both faded. Robyn slowly sat down in a chair in pain. "I'm sorry. I disobeyed you." "Now he's going to get it." said Fievel to Lola and Simon. Their smiles came back. "Fievel!" said Mulan. "Yes?" Fievel stood up to show he was listening. "Did you know about this?" asked Mulan. "Er, yes, I did, I-." said Fievel before Mulan began again. "And you made your father wrestle Robyn?" "When you knew she was hurt?" asked Adam. Fievel tired to speak up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second!" Robyn slowly spoke up in pain. "Listen, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Go easy on Fievel! He's innocent! I blamed him for breaking the TV a month ago. It was my fault. I talked him into lying about it." Fievel nodded glumly. "We'll talk about this later." said Adam. He and Mulan turned to Robyn. "What else did the doctor say?" "I should stay in bed and just rest for a couple weeks." she said weakly. "Oh, I get it, Dad." Lola said to Adam. "That's going to be easy," said Adam, first smiling, then turned to reproach. "...because you're grounded." "FINALLY!!!" Shouted Lola, Fievel and Simon in relief. They got up and started to dance the Mambo. "Oh, yes!" They said as they danced. "You're grounded! You're grounded! Wait 'til tomorrow, 'cause you're grounded!" Adam and Mulan laughed in amusement at their dance and Robyn glared at them. "You are all as evil as Aunt Figg!" she yelled. She ran up to her room as fast as fast as she could, crying and sobbing, where her pets Tom and Jerry were waiting for her. Category:Dune Buggy Accident